The present invention relates to assembled play structures and a system for fastening sheet material together to create playhouses using removable fasteners.
Playhouses have been providing generations of children places to stretch their imagination and escape into a life of pretend make believe. These houses often provide children hours of fun as they explore and pretend to be homeowners, business operators, farmers, or whatever they can imagine. There exist three major types of playhouses: permanent, semi-permanent, and disposable. Permanent playhouse structures are often constructed out of wood similar to a modern house with framing, walls, and include permanent windows, doors, and roofs with shingles. Often these permanent playhouses are constructed onsite and become a permanent structure in the yard of the owner.
The semi-permanent playhouses are typically constructed out of a molded plastic and designed to be assembled by the purchaser. Often these houses are constructed by fitting four walls together and attaching a roof. Typically, the walls and roof are assembled using a slot and tab style assembly or a snap type assembly. Typically, the windows and doors will be pre-cut into the structure. The semi-permanent playhouse is often assembled and left assembled, although it can be disassembled and moved to a new location or stored.
Disposable playhouses are often constructed out of corrugated cardboard with minimal assembly. A Typical cardboard playhouse is constructed out of a preassembled cardboard sheet which is unfolded and secured using pre-cut tabs and slots. The windows and doors are pre-cut. This structure is often easy to assemble and is often recyclable. It does however lack the quality, strength, and finish of a permanent or semi-permanent style playhouse. Therefore, there exists a need to develop a playhouse that has the benefits of a disposable style playhouse with permanence and appearance of a semi-permanent style playhouse. Preferably this playhouse is easy to assemble and disassemble, offers windows and doors with structural integrity, is recyclable, and is easily stored in a closet or under a bed.